


Ikanaide

by cosmea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance, after the exchange program ends, i guess?, i tried my best to make it angst, possible two shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmea/pseuds/cosmea
Summary: Mammon struggles with your absence after your time in the exchange program comes to an end.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 230





	Ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingsonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/gifts).



> this is dedicated to my sweet @fallingsonder on both tumblr/ao3 (pls check her out) because she loves her angst!! (ihopeulikethisahaha)  
> i got the idea for this when i was trying to fall asleep and i genuinely think my brain was just trying to hurt my feelings  
> i have some ideas for a part two to this so that may possibly happen!!  
> i hope y'all enjoy!! (also this is like a new writing style for me so pls lmk what y'all think!!)

_Don’t go._

He felt like his lungs were burning. Was he even breathing? He didn’t know. He didn’t care.

_Please, don’t go._

All he could focus on was your footsteps, getting further and further away from him.

**_I’m beggin’ you_ ** _, don’t go!_

The words were bubbling up his throat, threatening to escape his lips. Reaching out a hand towards your retreating back. He would do anything. _Anything_ to make you stay.

_Don’t… leave me behind._

In the end, he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t even say goodbye. And you had left him. All alone.

_➙_

_⟨ “Hey, Mammon? I’m... returning back home soon.”_

_“Home? What’d ya mean, home? This is your home, dummy!”_

_A sad look had crossed your face. Perhaps... pity? And his chest began to hurt. “No... I mean, I’m returning to Earth. My… actual home. I was only meant to be here on exchange for a year, remember?”_

_He attempted a feeble laugh. “Oh... yeah! Yeah, course, I do! Well, better help ya pack then! Or you could just leave your stuff behind and I can sell ‘em!”_ _⟩_

Idiot. He could’a said anything else. Literally anything else. _Why was he **such** a fucking idiot? _

_➙_

He didn’t know how long you were gone before he finally mustered up the courage to go down to Earth and see you. Was it days…? Months? _Years_ , even? He spent so much of his time locked up in his room after you were gone – not even Goldie could help him out of his miserable state. No amount of spending would bring you back to the Devildom.

Eventually, he convinced himself that he would grace you with his presence, since you haven’t seen him for so long. You probably missed him, after all. Who _wouldn’t_ miss him? He was The Great Mammon, after all!

For once, Lucifer gave him special permission to go down to Earth on his own. Mammon missed the pitying look his brothers gave him. Like they knew something he didn’t.

_➙_

It took him a day of searching your hometown before he found you. He finally, _finally_ found you.

You were… _breath-taking._ He suddenly felt a rush of emotions that he hadn’t felt since he last saw you. If he really had to compare the feeling… it’d be when he maxxed out Goldie and went on a shopping spree.

You had changed quite a bit. Humans were stupid and fickle, after all, he reminded himself. Your hair had changed since he last saw you. You looked… happier. There was a bounce in your step as you walked towards him, eyes glued to your phone. Carefree as usual – you didn’t even seem to worry that you’d bump into anyone. You were grinning at the screen – and he felt a pang of jealousy. Normally, when he’d saw you like that in the Devildom, you were texting one of his brothers. But you didn’t have a D.D.D anymore. No way to contact you.

You had passed by him without a word, and he turned, watching you walk away from him. Maybe it was better to… keep his distance? After all, he was just a scummy demon. You deserved better than him. And you were _happy._ Happy without… him in your life.

Once again, he watched your retreating figure. Reminding him of the time you left the Devildom for the last time. He didn’t…

_He didn’t want you to leave him again!_

And maybe… Just _maybe_ … you missed him as much as he missed you. He could only hope you wished the same. That you wanted to see him. It was the one thought that spurred him on during the day whilst he was trying to find you.

He stepped forward, closing the gap between you two within two strides. He called your name and reached out a hand to grab your arm. You turned to face him, fingers rapidly flying over your screen to finish the text you were sending. “Finally! I was waiting for ages for you to come—" You really did want to see him! Not his brothers, but him! Scummy Mammon, your first man, was the person who you wished would visit!

That familiar feeling bubbled up within him again. He felt so… _What was the word?_ **_Content?_**

You peeled your gaze away from the screen to look up at him, and he pulled you into a bone crushing hug that would rival Beelzebub’s. He couldn’t help it – it was only when he realised what he did that he pulled away, his face reddening in embarrassment. “Damn right, I knew ya must’ve been missing me, so I came here to see ya! This trip won’t even cost ya that much either!” He puffed out his chest proudly, unable to keep a wide grin from appearing on his face. Your eyes were wide as you stared at him.

And with six little words, you managed to crush the hope and happy feelings like they were nothing to you. 

_“I’m sorry. Do I… **know** you?”_


End file.
